Not So Bad
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Season 1's Bad Reputation ending rewrite. Rachel has a change of heart.


**Title: **Not So Bad  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing: **Puck/Rachel, Jesse/Rachel (mentioned)  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Summary:** Season 1's Bad Reputation ending rewrite. Rachel has a change of heart.  
**Word Count: **663  
**Warnings: **None.  
**Note: **For Writerverse challenge: "Ending Rewrite."  
Some dialogue has been taken from the show.

* * *

"Jesse will never fully know what it means like to be a Jew." Noah leaned closer.

Rachel felt her heart speed up like it always did whenever he was close. She swallowed and hoped her voice sounded normal. "I'm ironically turned on by your bad boy image, but let's keep this professional."

"No."

"What?" Rachel asked, confusion coloring her voice.

"I said 'no.' I want you to stop lying."

Rachel looked at her lap, suddenly unable to meet Noah's eyes. That intensity scared her. "I'm not sure what you're talking about."

Her hand was taken into a strong grip. "I've seen the way you look at me. You've been looking at me more than Finn lately. You want me, so stop lying to yourself."

Rachel stood up as she pushed Noah's hand away. "I'm _attracted _to you. I've never lied about that. I think it was pretty obvious when we dated that I was attracted to you. That's all it is, though. Physical."

"You're still lying to yourself," Noah spoke calmly.

Rachel turned away and walked briskly to her bedroom door. She opened it. "You can leave."

Noah stood up, but he didn't leave. Instead he walked over and stood toe-to-toe with Rachel. "When are you going to stop hiding from what you want?"

"You scare me," Rachel whispered. "I saw it happening when we dated. After a week, you lost interest in me. Jesse, and even Finn, is safer."

Noah wrapped his arms around Rachel's waist and pulled so her body was flush against his. Her hands rested on his chest, and she gulped as she felt his muscles bunch underneath her touch. "I wasn't losing interest. I didn't want to be second choice to Finn. Again."

"I didn't want to be second choice to Quinn. Again." Rachel's tone mimicked Noah's.

"You're not," Noah said as his leaned down, his lips a breath away.

It was up to Rachel now. Did she forever want to play it safe with her boyfriends? Did she want to continue to live in fear and maybe miss out on someone who could be her one true love? Or did she take a risk on Noah and what he offered her?

The real question was would she regret her time with Noah even if it ended with her broken heart?

Rachel felt her answer clearly and tilted up, allowing her lips to tentatively touch Noah's. The arms around her tightened, and she moved her arms up so they could wrap around Noah's neck.

Without their lips leaving each other, they somehow ended up on her bed. Noah knelt down on the bed while she laid down. He kissed and bit her neck. She was sure he left marks.

Rachel whimpered before sitting up and flipping them. She straddled him and kissed him with all of her built up passion. Noah's hand drifted down and she felt it just where her skirt ended on her bare legs. His hands moved up and she knew he was at her panty line, but she didn't stop it.

Noah's hand abruptly left, and she was gently pushed off of him.

She blinked, feeling confused, but he quickly clarified. "I might not like that Jesse kid, but I will not do that with another guy's girlfriend. I learned my lesson the first time." He paused, seeming to think. "Besides, I don't want you to have any regrets."

Rachel blushed at the implication. "First of all, I can pretty much guarantee that we weren't going to go as far as you think. Second of all, thank you. You're right. Before this can continue, I need to end things properly with Jesse."

Noah took her hand, and Rachel rested her head on his shoulder. "So, the reason why I asked you here in the first place was I wanted to make a music video, but now I think I'll just sing the song and make it spectacular. There's no need for the video anymore.


End file.
